thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Part 7
Here are part seven in Puffa the Steam Train and Friends on Rails for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Puffa as Rocket Robot on Wheels (Both the main heroes) *Double Dee a.k.a. Edd (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) as Dr. Gavin (Both wise, smart, and kind) *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie (Both wise and clumsy) *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 (Both proud) *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Person 1 (Both vain) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Animal 2 (Both green) *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 (Both wise) *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Mario and Luigi (from Mario) as People 2 and 3 (Both Wise Twins) *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as People 4 (Both Western) *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo (Both the main villains) *Kenan and Kel (from Kenan and Kel) as People 5 and 6 (Both twins) *Homer (from The Simpsons) as People 7 (Both kind) *Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats) as Person 8 (Both bossy) *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 9 (Both have five words in one name and the same letter M at the beginning) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Mechanic 1 (Both yellow and have the same letter S at the beginning) *Princess Sally (from Sonic) as Animal 10 (Both the main females) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mechanic 2 *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Animal 11 *Little Ditcher (from TUGS) as Mechanic 3 *Two of the hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Coast Guard (from TUGS) as Mechanic 4 *Thomas as Mechanic 5 (Both cheeky, helpful, and kind-hearted) *Percy as Mechanic 6 (Both best friends to Thomas and Percy) *Gordon as Mechanic 7 (Both pompous and proud) *Henry as Rocket Robot's Operator 2 (Both clumsy) *Toby as Mechanic 8 (Both wise) *James as Mechanic 9 (Both vain) *Edward as Rocket Robot's Operator (Both wise) *Duck as Mechanic 10 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful, just like Wade and Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Mechanics 11 and 12 (Both twins, just like Mario and Donald and Douglas) *Arthur (from Arthur) as Animal 12 *Peach (from Mario) as Person 10 (Both beautiful) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 (Both strong, evil, and mean) *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 4 and 5 (Both twins) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Animal 13 *Kenny (from South Park) as Person 14 *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Mechanic 13 *The Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 14 *Izzy Gomez (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Eric Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Grandma Squarepants (from Spongebob) as Person 15 *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Jojo's Minion 8 *Ari (from Sonic) as Animal 15 *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Jojo's Minion 9 *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob) as Animal 16 *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Mechanic 15 *Nelson (from The Simpsons) as Jojo's Minion 10 *Sir Topham Hatt (from TTTE) as Person 16 *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Mechanic 16 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Animal 17 *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) and the Robots (from AOSTH) as Other Goons *Diesel (from TTTE) as Jojo's Minion 11 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 12 *Stan Marsh (from South Park) as Person 17 *Pearl and Petra (from Theodore Tugboat) as People 17 and 18 *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Person 19 *Mighty Moe (from TUGS) as Mechanic 17 *Hank Hill (from King of the Hill) as Person 20 *Jay Jay (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1994) as Mechanic 18 *Marge (from The Simpsons) as Person 21 *and more Transcript: *Narrator: Puffa was in another mine. Suddenly, as he jumped to collect a bomb, he went past some rolling stones rolling toward him, and picked up more tokens. He just threw the bomb at the wall, busting down more boulders. He began doing the same thing over and over until he collected the last token and collect the ticket G. Now he is back at the same area he was in before, but wait, look at him grab a going up pole, and grabbing some more tokens and vines. He has the ticket J and is coming down. *Puffa: (grabs the next bomb and breaks the wall down with it) There! (walks up to the machine and puts all the parts in the machine and activates the gears) Well... (grabs the ticket H, jumps onto some gears, swings up and down, goes through another tunnel, goes on the swirly vine, grabs the next vine, gets on top, and jumps onto a safe platform. He jumps onto some platforms to collect more tokens. He swings on more vines, but has to careful when he jumps on some crushing gears, and succeeds) *(Puffa jumps on more gears, climbs up, collects more tokens, goes through, swings on more vines, jumps onto a vending gear to collect the last tokens, and picks up the tickets L and I, plunges down into the same area he was in before, and continues back the way he came, until he finally gets back into the portal and goes home) *Sonic: (hears Puffa's whistle as the engine arrives) Alright! Hold the Z button down, then tap the A button to fire the Freeze Ray. This can freeze water into an ice cube for getting around. It's also useful for freezing your enemies! Try it out on the pool in the back of Whoopie World. There's a ticket switch that you can reach by freezing ice cubes and jumping on them. (gives Puffa the freeze ray as the engine hops around) Excellent! You've got the Tinker Tokens I'll need to add the Grapple! Hold down the Z button, and then tap the B button to go into Grapple Aim Mode. Aim at something you want to grab, then tap the B button to fire the Grapple. The Grapple will allow you to grab things at a long distance. Try it out now on the handle in the back of Bill's Whoopie World. You now have everything you'll need to conquer Scar! You can do it! I have a lot more work to do, so this is the last time I can help you. (gives Puffa the grapple as Puffa jumps up and down with delight) *(Puffa goes up the mountain, freezes some ice cubes into the sea, and jumps onto the platform to activate the next area) *Scar: Still at it, eh? Well, if you think you've had trouble so far, you ain't seen nothin' yet! Have a nice flight! (Puffa, standing on the switch, opens Bill's statue mouth, the top of the hat to let some wind out, and another portal. He jumps out to grab another power booster, swims under the water to grab some tokens, leaps out, climbs up Scar's statue into Bill's mouth, and lands in the clouds to collect more tokens. He jumps on a cloud to swing on more vines to get more tokens and the ticket F, jumps on the cloud to go back, then the other to get more tokens, and arrives at the next area where he collects more tokens while throwing some screws into their rightful places, until he grabs the ticket G, and falls down. He jumps into the Arabian Flights portal on a magic portal, and arrives, but picks a machine part) *Puffa: Well! (grabs a token and jumps into the ShagFlyer) Well, I never! I've activated the ShagFlyer. I'll steer with the analog stick, accelerate with the A button, and reverse the B button, but exit with the R button. (flies up and down in circles to collect some tokens and some machine parts while braking and reversing backward. He finally stops and jumps off and ends up hoping on some platforms to deactivate the shield which guards the ticket A. When he finishes, Puffa grabs the ticket A) *Narrator: Puffa called the ShagFlyer back to collect him. He went flying up high onto another tower to collect a token and stepped out a button to make a temple fly. Puffa had no time to waste. He had to fly the ShagFlyer to every platform to collect every token and push every button. This flying went on for every temple to fly. Hey, Puffa's made it! Well done, Puffa! (Puffa hops onto the ShagFlyer he activated to come back to and flies toward the ticket B to pick up from the Cobra Snake) *Puffa: (flies to the high tower and grabs the next machine part) Yes! (hops onto the spinning thing and begins to throw it at every switch to take him up so that he can hop onto the button to activate it to free the ticket C. He grabs the ticket C and hops onto the ShagFlyer, which comes and picks him up. He flies it high up into the air and hops down a hole to collect more tickets and the next machine part. He picks up a bomb, goes along toward a blocked tunnel past a Shimper, and throws the bomb at the blocked wall and hurries inside through the tunnel) Category:UbiSoftFan94